Question: Last week, Ishaan and Emily decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Vanessa to time them with a stopwatch. Ishaan sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 40.4 seconds. When it was Emily's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 30.09 seconds. How much faster was Emily than Ishaan in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Emily was than Ishaan, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ishaan's time - Emily's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Emily was 10.31 seconds faster than Ishaan.